Spiritualise Food
|spellbook = Lunar |type = combat |exp = 81 |anim = Spiritualise food.gif |animresize = 250 }} Spiritualise Food is a Lunar spell released with the Livid Farm on 4 April 2011. It can only be unlocked by training at the Livid Farm, and is unlocked after the player accumulates 401,840 Produce Points. It is cast on food in your inventory in order to heal a familiar. Once eaten by your follower the food will heal it, boost its combat stats and replenish its timer. This spell has a cooldown of two minutes, and can only be used once per familiar. The boosted combat stats are only temporary and decline back to normal as time goes on, similar to the effect of stat boosting potions on players. This spell can only be cast upon food that heals 1200 or more life points. E.g. it will work fine on a monkfish, but will not work on a strawberry. The increase in time depends on the familiar's time rather than on the food used in general. The more time the familiar has, the more time is raised. This spell can also be cast on food from Herblore Habitat. Spiritualise Food costs *2 + * 3 + * 5}}}} per cast, not including the cost of food used and takes up 4 inventory spaces. When tested with a Steel Titan the spell caused its max hit to be raised from 244 to 266 while its life points remained at 7540 and combat level remained 230. This means none of its levels are changed; after 1 minute its max hit went down to 258. This makes the spell less useful as you can only do one cast of the spell per pouch. If used with a familiar before entering Wilderness the familiar will lose its boost upon a player crossing the wall. The extended time benefit can be applied at a bank or shortly after summoning a familiar. Thus, it may be most useful on beasts of burden, when you have periodic access to a bank and can get runes and food without wasting inventory space. For example, Runecrafting with a Spirit graahk or using Abyssal familiars, training Summoning with a Spirit kyatt, or running items while using a beast of burden such as a Spirit terrorbird, War tortoise, or Pack yak. A player could extend the timer on a healing familiar or combat familiar shortly after summoning the familiar in between slayer tasks. Note that even if a player renews their pouch after they extend its timer they are still not allowed to recast Spiritualise food again as it would count as using the spell twice on the same familiar. The boost can be useful on spiritual mage slayer assignments, since they drop all the required runes needed, bringing down the required spaces down from four to one. Spiritualise Food can be cast within Stealing Creation (Patch Notes 11th April 2012). An unintentional update meant players were told this spell must be cast on food items which heals 120 or more, even if you cast it on Food (class 3) or above (which healed more than what was the minimum). Category:Summoning